wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gerry, Lloyd Gid(song) najlepsza parodia 2019
I just wanna have some spam I just wanna have some spam Gerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to do I remember the first time that I meet you (I meet you) Now we living together and I adore you (I like you) I will fight all those nasty antyspamers for you (I will kill them) My life was almost meaningless before you, yeah (Yeah) Best friends, 'til the end, no one else can compare We got a bond, unbreakable, our love, unshakeable The empire you built is sick, yeah, the border's slick, yeah Come into my discord bruh, 'cause I just wanna spam Gerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to doGerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to do I may have been annoying but we had some dope adventures We crossed the land and sea, in every kind of spamming(come on!) Sometimes I would get lost, I can get a bit distracted But I'd always knew you'd find me so it never really mattered (uh-uh) My wiki was so epic (yeah), and Podajnik was so pathetic But when Gerry and Pou went, I did feel empathetic (woo) I saw Gerry ride the n-word and wanted to have a run So, even though it killed me, at least I died having some fun (uh-uh) Gerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to doGerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to do It's been weeks, maybe months, but I think it's safe to say That I'd rather die again than suffer through another lonely day At your wiki, it was horror, a disgrace, you have no honor Say you miss me now, but in life it was all torture (yeah) You never knew the value that I had when I was living But now I'm gone, you realize what you were always missing (hey) I was the perfect spammer(hey), and now when you're asleep (hey) You'll dream about a life where Gideon2054 is still there living (uh-uh) Gerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to doGerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to do Gerry, hey, Lloyd, hey, Gid is here too We got some spam, burrito and pou, we're the OG crew Party in the discord, you can all come too And when we say @here, y'all know what to do Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Gerry